


Angels of music

by TrashPidgeon



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPidgeon/pseuds/TrashPidgeon
Summary: Erik has a nightmare and gets some comfort
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Angels of music

He knew he needed to get up but he didn’t want to. He would be expected to do all the chores and he didn’t want to get any more bruises than usual. He reached over to the other side of the closet to get his cloth sack when he realized that he sleeps in a bed and it’s a mask and he had two people who love him sleeping right beside him. 

He looked over and gazed at Christine who’s dark hair trails behind her back in tresses. He loved this women so much. She always had hope in him even when he was a stubborn bastard. 

Then on the other side of him was Raoul who was the most stubborn, stupid, and the most loving man he’d ever met. They both somehow love him despite his disfigured face and absolutely awful temper. 

Christine laid a hand on his arm and looked up at him with sleep deprived eyes “Erik, what is it?” 

She looked up with concern at Erik and he said “I thought I was back at Madeline's.” 

Christine gave him a hug before calling over to Raoul, “Raoul, give Erik a hug!” 

Raoul’s eyes opened up before he gave Erik a big bear hug and said “Come here, that evil women won’t touch you again!” 

He leaned into both of their grasps and accepted their hugs willingly. 

He didn’t know how he got so lucky to find them both. Before them he didn’t have anyone besides Nadir and the gang that “took him in” after running away from Madeline. They also frequently enter his nightmares. But he was lucky to have Nadir who was able to get Erik out of that mess. But he let his troubled thoughts go and sinked into the arms of his partners. 

Christine then got out of bed with Raoul and said “Erik, stay right here!” 

He obeyed Christine and then several minutes later they both came in with a chocolate cake that said ‘Happy birthday Erik’ in white icing. 

Erik felt his eyes grow heavy as tears flowed down his cheeks. This was the first birthday he’d ever celebrated. 

He looked up at the two of them as they were singing Happy Birthday to him. Christine’s voice was that of an angels. While Raoul was slightly off-key, but it was still beautiful.  
His cheeks were wet with tears as he blew out the candles. Before he looked up at the angels who’d saved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into Phantom during Quarentine so I was like why not make a short one shot


End file.
